1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to laser systems and more particularly to multi-output laser systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple output beam laser systems are desirable for many applications. In materials processing a single laser system with up to six output beams is sometimes preferred over six individual laser systems each with a single output beam. For example, a single 6-kW laser system with six output beams, where each output beam operating at 1 kW, may be preferred over six 1-kW laser systems. Some of the advantages include having a smaller footprint, higher efficiency, flexibility, and lower cost. Another application utilizing a multiple output beam laser system occurs when pumping fiber lasers. Some fiber laser systems require up to twelve or more pump lasers (sources). Again the options are to use twelve individual laser pumps or create a single system having twelve output beams.
Current solutions used to create multiple output systems generally use a single symmetrical beam and a series of partial reflectors as illustrated in FIGS. 11A-B. However, recent developments for Wavelength Beam Combining (WBC) lasers provide certain advantages over conventional lasers emitting a single symmetrical beam. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,062, 6,208,679 and 2010/0110556 A1, where advantages include scalability, robust design, higher power outputs, higher brightness, reliability and in some cases cost effectiveness. WBC laser systems do not have the same output profile as a conventional laser system and therefore, it is desirable to create multiple output beam systems designed to take advantage of the intrinsic properties associated with WBC laser systems.
The following application seeks to solve the problems stated.